toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson: Archive 2
Nice! Hey you archived your talk page! Nice choise. I blocked that user for a month. He/she has been desrupting out wiki. Do you need any help with your project? Man for the job 21:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok and i voted yes to the clan idea. Man for the job 21:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Please That was rude when you put a deletion tag on and it's againts the rules. Welcome! Welcome to the Report the hackers thing a ma bob. By the way this is an add on to MY CLAN Super Toons. You dont have to join super toons to join this. We will inform you of more details soon. Man for the job 07:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) how How do u delete a blog post. Lion_blaze 17:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi im on now Yea im on now so wanna met up somewhere? I in toon valley. Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 17:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) WELL DONE YOU FINALLY REACHED 1000 EDITS! Well done and i hope you get to be an admin like me! Man for the job 22:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey gamerperson i read the skelcog HQ page and u r so wrong it is'nt skelcog HQ it's BOSSBOT HQ!! ( oh and ps chese0 is not an a** Admin Hi Gamer! Hope you become an admin soon! Btw the post above is not from me. LATERS! Man for the job 19:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good Job! Awesome! Now you have a 1,000 edits! I have like 567 or something to go.. Anyway, Flippers may not be on in a while due to his "computer problems" if he has any. NICE WORK! Sonic767 14:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Dude I totally would vote for you to be a admin. ;) Lion_blaze 17:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Same here! Man for the job 11:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I removed..... Someone put some useless articles on your page. I removed them for you. Man for the job 17:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry........ I only wanted to help....... sorry.............. Man for the job 11:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way, good luck and happy editing! Hello Hello.Welcome to Toontown Wiki.Merry Christmas.(And a Happy New Year.) Gone I banned Pokechimp. Hes gone for a month. Man for the job 15:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, its not the first time he's been banned by me. Man for the job 15:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki rules? Hey I checked out the wiki rules page and I would like to add a few basic rules do u think that would be ok? Lion_blaze 02:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Rules for toontown wiki *1.No bad language. *2. No spamming. *3. No inapropriate talk. *4. We are a family friendly wiki. *5. No calling names. *6. DO NOT DISRESPECT THE ADMINS *7. Do not edit any profile that is not yours. *8. Be kind. *9. Do not claim to be someone that your not. *10. Dont add fake stuff to pages. Lion_blaze 04:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hacker page that has to be deleted [This Page] QuickSand 13:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice the message till now lol, oh well thanks for the info ^^ Thx Thx for approving my rules. Lion_blaze 15:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature Like my new signature. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) coming Party? Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Party Its time! Head down to Boingyboro for the party!!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 20:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) COMMUNITY WIKI! Hey I am making a community wiki. Do you think you could help out a little cuz this is my FIRST REAL wiki. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 03:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) COMMUNITY WIKI!! YAY thanks guys. I do have it based on warrior cats but I have special pages for toontown community chat. And Bf2, I am going to make one for Free Realms. And some others. And I am gonna make some other toontown pages. And I am allowing clan advertising too For Toontown, Free Realms, Bf2, Warrior cats fanons, Toontown warrior cat clans. Here is adress: catcommunity.wikia.com. Tell me if that does not work. Ok. AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHINg! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 17:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Met Meet up now at Boingyboro, TTC? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 13:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't you think? Zippy is the main, Obviously, And the rest of the spammers are Sockpuppets? Think about it, They all behave the same, act the same... What do you think? Eagle Invader 16:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) User Page Im sorry but this guy messed up your user page, I tried to fix it but it goes crazy and my mouse is acting weird, Ill keep trying to fix it, when Flippers comes on, Im gonna tell him to make sure these people dont spam. Man for the job 18:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok I fixed it for you. Man for the job 18:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Topsecret&action of ban Hey I topsecret15.|TALK would like to let you join my site topsecret15.|TALK 22:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry Well, this idiot ruined the whole wiki, most of the templates are in a tatter, I contacted Wikia and they have yet to reply, can you help? Im not good with templates, your wiki needs you! Man for the job 19:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ik right? He has no powers, and is a hopeless bad user, thanks! Well can you get on toontown now? And help me with the factory? sellbot factory? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) freind Would you friend me? Your an admin! Your an admin! I checked my email inbox and it says your an admin!!!! WELL DONE! Ill update stuff for you, like the administators page, ect. Man for the job 17:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Gratz! :) Gratz to becoming an admin! Hope you won't fail us! Hehe jk. :D --Nights-- 19:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC)